


Stardust

by Candybara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candybara/pseuds/Candybara
Summary: Viktor’s desires often tend to manifest as insatiable urges, and tonight is no exception.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I hope that you all are doing okay given the current state of society. I know that it's been a long time since I've published anything on AO3, but I'm here to let you all know that I'm alive and well and continuing to write at my own pace! 
> 
> This is something that I've been working on for quite a while now, and it's probably one of my most self-indulgent fics of all time, even despite the fact that it's not my usual brand of shameless reader-insert shenanigans. Regardless, I hope that it's as enjoyable for you all to read as it was for me to write!

It’s not uncommon for Yuuri to find himself in situations like this. Rather, he’d be lying if he were to say that various iterations of this exact scenario haven’t become at least somewhat routine by now, but they always seem to occur when his expectations are low, when his guard is down and he’s innocently unaware of the fact that he looks so cute in the erotic fantasy that’s often playing out behind Viktor’s eyes.

Yuuri doesn’t know it yet, but he’s irresistible to Viktor, and that particular flavor of blissful ignorance is, in and of itself, a significant portion of the reason why he’s so effortlessly capable of setting Viktor’s heart alight with desire.

Viktor’s been staring at Yuuri all throughout dinner with that deep and ceaseless sort of hunger, although Yuuri suspects that it has nothing to do with the half-eaten dessert that Viktor had insisted should be Yuuri’s to finish. Truthfully, Yuuri’s neither done nor said anything out of the ordinary thus far, and yet there’s still something carnal in the way that Viktor watches ever so keenly as Yuuri scoops the last few bites slowly, almost hesitantly into his mouth.

Yuuri pauses between spoonfuls to run his tongue smoothly over his lips, swiping away a residual layer of sugar and cream, and Viktor’s eyes grow even darker with focus, until Yuuri can’t help but feel as though Viktor’s actually viewing _him_ as the dessert in that moment.

Viktor’s all but burning with lust by the time they leave the restaurant, raw heat radiating off his skin like a pheromone, and the trip home almost seems like an eternity, an agonizing course of sexual tension.

Evenings such as these can be either a blessing or a curse, or sometimes both, depending on the situation, and they may even be inevitable, at least subconsciously, for there’s an aspect of Yuuri’s demeanor that quite simply shines with confidence when he knows that Viktor wants him, which is enough in turn to further perpetuate Viktor’s attraction to him. It’s a symbiotic feedback loop, and Yuuri ultimately loves the dynamic that he’s capable of building with Viktor, but it does come with a partial disadvantage.

Viktor’s desires often tend to manifest as insatiable urges, and tonight is no exception.

Viktor, perhaps strategically, is the first to enter their apartment, and Yuuri’s barely given the opportunity to lock the bolt behind him before Viktor’s turning swiftly on his heels, caging Yuuri between his arms and pressing him firmly up against the back of the door.

Yuuri somehow still fails to expect such blunt seduction, which may be why Viktor is so often enticed into drawing out those adorably startled little gasps, but this time his mouth is there before Yuuri can react, working over his lips with enough urgency to swallow up both the initial yelp and the helpless moan that slips out afterwards.

Viktor’s next course of action is to thumb gently down the side of Yuuri’s jaw, partially in consolation for the impulsive maneuver, but his voracity is quick to return as he seizes control and tilts his head forward, tipping his fingers up and under Yuuri’s chin. Yuuri all but melts as the desire on Viktor’s tongue intoxicates him, and it serves to embolden Viktor even further, persuading him to lean in as far as he can manage and press the length of his body right up against Yuuri’s flustered frame.

Viktor’s touch is definite and precise, and Yuuri can parse its intent without any difficulty, but it helps that he can already start to feel Viktor growing hard in his slacks, his hips nudging greedily against the slope of Yuuri’s thigh. Yuuri breathes out another moan as the contact warms the surface of his skin, but it’s lighter in his chest this time, and it promptly sets Viktor on fire, stirring up an icy hot spiral of lust in his core.

Viktor reluctantly allows for the separation when Yuuri eventually pushes him back to break for air, and although Viktor wants nothing more than to crash his mouth against Yuuri’s all over again and never pull away, he finds that it’s worth it to see the look on Yuuri’s face.

Viktor knows that he’d used his teeth a bit too liberally, as Yuuri’s lips are now swollen and red, glistening in the evening light, but that really only strengthens Viktor’s inclination to bite them, to suck hungrily along the plush curves of Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri’s cheeks are flushed a lovely, innocent shade of pink, but his eyes are freshly glazed over with arousal, betraying the swell of eroticism that lingers in the way that his lashes flutter as he blinks, the way that his dark, amber-tinted stare seems to prickle down the stretch of Viktor’s spine.

There’s a carnal edge in Viktor’s blood that’s telling him to drop his restraint in favor of fucking Yuuri then and there, but Yuuri’s still busy trying to catch his breath, and so Viktor resists the temptation, at least for now. He watches carefully as Yuuri takes a moment to adjust his glasses, which had previously been knocked askew by Viktor’s fervent embrace, but the soft tuft of his bangs remains tousled against his forehead, and that pleases Viktor more than it probably should.

“Viktor,” Yuuri starts, a tentative, yet playful smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Could I have a little warning, next time?”

“Sorry, Yuuri,” Viktor purrs, although he fails to sound even slightly apologetic. “You just looked so tasty that I couldn’t help myself.”

Yuuri’s face turns a little pinker, and habit has him dipping his head just low enough to break eye contact, but Viktor still notices it when his lips twitch with satisfaction, bringing a budding sense of assurance to the forefront of his expression. Viktor can’t help the way that his heart swells in response, and he chooses that instant to step forward once again, kissing Yuuri with far more tenderness this time.

Viktor loves it when Yuuri lets go of his inhibitions. It reminds him of the first version of Yuuri that he’d had the pleasure of meeting, even if the circumstances of that interaction were, admittedly, entirely accidental. Viktor still has somewhat of a penchant for drunk Yuuri because of that incident, but lately he’s found himself growing ever enchanted with sensitive Yuuri, bashful Yuuri, anxious Yuuri. He’s strived to motivate competitive Yuuri, he’s struggled to console depressed Yuuri, and he’s strained the boundaries of his patience upon unleashing stubborn Yuuri, but in the end, he’d fallen for every facet of Yuuri.

Yuuri, who’d spent the past year learning what it truly means to come out of his shell. Yuuri, who always seems to be full of surprises. Yuuri, who’d seduced Viktor through and through, and who Viktor now wants so badly that it’s almost a need.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispers, running his palms slowly, steadily down Yuuri’s sides. “I want to make a mess of you.”

His hands pause at Yuuri’s hips, hovering meaningfully over the hem of his sweater, and Yuuri shudders beneath the implication. It’s not as though Viktor had never made a mess of Yuuri in the past, but it’s always been through a gradual rise in intensity, a mutual desire to find each other’s limits and surpass them in just the right way.

Yuuri can only think of such occasions as spontaneous, desperate, reminiscent of an aftermath rather than a preface, but the more that he gazes up into Viktor’s expectant eyes, the less that he can bother to care about the differences between then and now.

“Yes, please,” Yuuri breathes, and Viktor wastes no time whatsoever between hearing Yuuri utter such eager words and offering an indulgent response to them.

Yuuri’s hips twitch as Viktor reaches down to work his hand beneath Yuuri’s waistband, and Viktor groans deep in his throat when he feels how hot and wet Yuuri is in his boxer briefs, how he’s already so turned on from the mere thought of Viktor fucking him. It encourages Viktor to slide his mouth abruptly over Yuuri’s pulse point, sucking firmly, yet attentively, until he’s sure that he’d succeeded in leaving a mark.

Viktor’s fingertips are now stroking lightly over Yuuri’s cunt, gliding through the slick of his folds, and Yuuri can’t help but gasp in reactive delight when Viktor finally takes a more direct approach, pressing the heel of his palm right up against Yuuri’s clit and easing two fingers into his dripping entrance.

The gratification is instantaneous enough that Yuuri’s posture starts to slacken helplessly between Viktor’s arms, but he somewhat shakily manages to stabilize himself against the broad slant of Viktor’s shoulders, even as Viktor continues to kiss relentlessly down the smooth line of Yuuri’s jaw.

Yuuri swallows as the heat of Viktor’s touch continues to build upon the furnace in his core, but the moan that he lets out on his next breath is interrupted by a sharp spike in stimulation when Viktor’s teeth suddenly graze the surface of Yuuri’s skin, sucking another deliberate blossom of crimson up through the space between his neck and his collar.

Viktor’s shamefully hard by this point, and there are ultimately too many layers of fabric between his cock and Yuuri’s thigh, but not even that is enough to stop the pleasure from being electric when Yuuri shifts against Viktor’s groin, drawing sweet, sweet friction up and along the underside of his shaft. It’s Viktor’s turn to moan, then, his voice thick and rich with lust, and he jolts a little, which elicits a shaky sigh from Yuuri.

Viktor pulls back again, and Yuuri lets out a low whine, protesting the fickle overlay of Viktor’s rapt attention, but he inevitably finds little cause for complaint when Viktor is so quick to direct his affections back to Yuuri’s mouth. Viktor runs his tongue carefully over Yuuri’s bottom lip before sucking the soft swell of it between his teeth, and Yuuri almost loses himself in the kiss, having briefly forgotten about the hand that Viktor still has between his thighs.

The realization that his orgasm is all but completely under Viktor’s thumb hits him like a tidal wave, and Yuuri actually whimpers when Viktor initiates another rise in intensity, angling his fingers toward his palm and pushing them in deep, curling them right up against the walls of Yuuri’s cunt. Yuuri’s entire body trembles as he lets out a sharp gasp, siphoning off the last of his willpower to stop himself from exceeding what he considers to be a reasonable volume, but Viktor’s touch is steadfast and Yuuri doesn’t want it to end and suddenly he’s close, so close, too close.

“Viktor—” Yuuri warns, and Viktor nearly melts when he hears the weakness in Yuuri’s voice, light, yet laden with desperation. “I-I’m going to come if you keep doing that…”

“ _Yes_ ,” Viktor groans, taking Yuuri’s admission as encouragement to grind his hand even more firmly against Yuuri’s clit. “Come for me, Yuuri.”

“N-no,” Yuuri manages, determination stirring thickly in his blood, and he reaches down almost frantically to wrap his fingers around Viktor’s wrist. Viktor immediately stills, and an apology is already starting to form at the tip of his tongue, but then he feels Yuuri fondling him through his slacks, rolling his palm over the warm throb of Viktor’s cock, and Viktor can’t help but shudder beneath the contact.

“I want to come with you inside me.”

Viktor murmurs Yuuri’s name, low and dulcet in his throat, and his gaze promptly darkens with hunger. Yuuri’s hand moves to Viktor’s belt buckle, and he manages to unfasten it less than deftly, given the way that he’s pinned between Viktor’s body and the back of the door, but the intention alone is still more than enough to trigger a spark of impatience in Viktor’s core. It blazes up and up in no time at all, stoked by the friction from Yuuri’s fingers as he caresses the head of Viktor’s cock, and that’s all that it really takes for Viktor to snap into action.

Yuuri’s already begun to back Viktor out of the foyer, aiming somewhat distractedly for their shared bedroom, but they’re unable to make it much farther than the dining room before Viktor’s lifting Yuuri up onto the nearest countertop and undressing him with a devastating level of efficiency. Yuuri’s naked before he knows it, and he can’t help but watch with selfish, shameless absorption when Viktor sheds his coat and slips his fingers under the knot of his tie.

Yuuri runs his tongue slowly between his lips, and Viktor chuckles as he works his way down the buttons at the front of his shirt, pausing only to remove the belt that Yuuri had previously unclasped. Yuuri’s breath hitches in his throat as Viktor’s hands approach his waistband, and Yuuri can barely afford to maintain eye contact with Viktor when he finally starts to unzip his slacks, his cock straining against the smooth fabric.

Yuuri can feel himself dripping onto the countertop, but he isn’t consciously trying for seduction when he finds that he’s allowing his legs to tilt open, exposing himself to Viktor, whose icy blue gaze immediately drops to the space between Yuuri’s thighs. Viktor inhales sharply before leaning forward all at once to kiss into Yuuri’s mouth, dipping his tongue past the boundaries of Yuuri’s teeth and slotting his hips right up against Yuuri’s cunt.

Viktor’s cock is hard and wanting, and Yuuri nearly chokes on a moan when Viktor finally presses the head of it between Yuuri’s folds, pushing into him little by little. There’s an inferno of desire raging in the pit of Viktor’s stomach, and Yuuri can feel it through his touch, like a mantle of arousal flickering just beneath the surface of his skin. Viktor’s hands start at Yuuri’s ribs, his thumbs gently tracing the pale scars that underline Yuuri’s chest, and then his fingers begin to travel lower, trailing down the sides of Yuuri’s waist before coming to rest at his ass.

Viktor’s first real thrust is a fluid drive that completely sheathes his cock inside Yuuri, all the way to the hilt, and Yuuri can’t help but gasp as Viktor moves against him, filling him so perfectly, stretching him so comfortably. Yuuri’s wet enough that Viktor doesn’t have to waste any time easing him into the faster, rougher pace that they both tend to prefer, and so Viktor doesn’t see the need to hold back even the slightest bit as he sets to fucking Yuuri with abandon.

Viktor rams his cock into Yuuri with just the right amount of force to jostle him against the countertop, and Yuuri promptly braces himself against Viktor’s forearms, clinging to him fervently, but not yet desperately. Viktor damn near melts with satisfaction when Yuuri presses his fingertips into Viktor’s skin, and it’s pure incentive to Viktor, but he still takes his time feeding into Yuuri’s silent demands, until he's spurred Yuuri on so much as to edge a delectable moan from his mouth.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor groans, and Yuuri gives the softest of whines at the honey-sweet thrum in Viktor’s voice. “Oh, my precious Yuuri. You feel so good, so wet and tight for me…”

Viktor’s praise is enough to have Yuuri biting his lip in exactly the way that he always does when he’s about to ask for more, and Viktor’s only somewhat disappointed that Yuuri doesn’t attempt to beg with unsteady words, instead opting to slant his hips against the flat of the countertop and sling his legs up and around Viktor’s waist. It has the effect of pulling Viktor in closer, deeper, and Yuuri shudders as the new angle sends wave after wave of saccharine pleasure washing over him, sweltering all through his core like a summer storm.

Viktor has to adjust his posture to accommodate the shift, and he finds his balance by digging his fingers into Yuuri’s sides, gripping him firmly for stability. Yuuri sighs in appreciation as the pressure tilts into his flesh, reminding him of the closeness, the intimacy that Viktor’s so endlessly capable of weaving into starlight. There’s a particular sort of comfort in the way that Viktor holds him, a familiarity that Yuuri can only describe as profound bliss, and it’s no different when Viktor presses his lips to Yuuri’s neck, dappling an additional layer of heat over the flushed swath of his skin.

It feels like raw affection, and it nearly brings Yuuri to tears.

Viktor’s momentum doesn’t waver even as he works his mouth deftly over Yuuri’s pulse point, and Yuuri can feel his orgasm building up through the pit of his stomach, pounding thickly in tandem with the rhythm of his heart. Yuuri wants it, needs it so badly that his thinly veiled voracity falters for a moment, and so he whimpers, then curses on a shaky exhale, and Viktor graciously rewards Yuuri’s vocality with another swift snap of his hips.

There’s a catalyst somewhere in the way that Viktor moves against him, fucking Yuuri like his life depends on it, and it’s not long at all before Yuuri’s too close to think about anything other than coming hard on Viktor’s cock. The shift in Yuuri’s focus starts slowly, subtly, seamlessly enough that Viktor only notices it after Yuuri’s breathing has grown shallow and rapid, and those anticipatory little whines are already slipping past his lips, making him sound as though he’s chasing something that’s just within reach.

He’s on the cusp of losing himself to the pleasure that Viktor’s meticulously pumping between his thighs, and Viktor can see it in Yuuri’s eyes, glossy as they are with desperation and lust and everything that lies between. Viktor’s cock throbs, drawing forth the burning ache in his core as he brings Yuuri to the edge and watches him slant into it, tipping, tilting his fingers urgently against his clit.

“I’m going to come, Yuuri,” Viktor says at last, and he says it deliberately, but it sounds so genuine, so erotic on his tongue that he just can’t help it when his voice all but _drips_ with silvery desire, and that really does it for Yuuri.

Yuuri damn near chokes on a flurry of moans as he strokes himself to completion, clenching down on Viktor so tightly that he has no choice but to follow in the wake of Yuuri’s orgasm. His hips jolt as bittersweet release cracks through him like a whip, leaving him breathless, helpless to do anything but succumb to wave after wave of the familiar, yet vivid warmth that’s now flowing luxuriously through the pit of his stomach. Tears prick the corners of Yuuri’s eyes, adding another layer of physicality to the array of stimulation in his blood, but he allows it to consume him regardless, until he finds that he’s been flooded with enough catharsis to last a lifetime.

The gratification is almost palpable, and it doesn’t even begin to fade until Viktor finally pulls out of him, leaning forward to kiss a sigh up through his lips on the very same beat. Yuuri can feel himself leaking, spilling a mess of slick onto the countertop, and he crinkles his nose in discomfort, but Viktor simply gives the smoothest of chuckles and presses his forehead tenderly against Yuuri’s.

“Are you satisfied now?” Yuuri asks, his voice thin with exhaustion, but he wears a teasing smile that still shines brightly through his tone, as he’s already acutely aware of what Viktor will say in response.

Viktor allows his lips to slide softly over Yuuri’s once again, then coos with a spark of adoration light in his throat.

“You know that I’ll never have enough of you, Yuuri.”


End file.
